Ash's back
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash comes back from betrayal


**Ash's back from betrayal**

Ash Ketchum stood at New Island his home base from his betrayal five years ago. Ash's Pokemon all stayed loyal to their trainer and friend. Ash also got Mewtwo the cloned Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Golduck, Gyarados, Psyduck, Vulpix, Meowth, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Venusaur, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Rhyhorn, Pidgeot, Scyther, Rapidash, Ninetails, Wigglytuff, Blastiose, Dewgong and Vileplume. Along with the Houndour pack, Larvitar and Tyranitar from Johto he helped the Slowking from Orange Islands with the Cottenee, Darumaka (2) and Darmanitan from Unova, From Sinnoh Ash go Riolu, Hippopotas, The Bidoof family and the Canalave Sewer group of Pokemon Luxio, Whismur, Nidoran (male leader), Nidoran (many each), Venonat (many), Zubat (many), Spheal (many), Teddiursa (Many), Rattata (many), Mothim, Koffing, and Wailord. Ash also went to Hoenn and captured the Spoink he helped with it's pearl and the Flygon and Absol from Forina. While in Forina Ash also helped a Tropius and Elecktrike. After Hoenn Ash went too Kalos and Nebel Plateau. Ash took the Gulpin, Litwick, Amuara, Helioptile, Zigzagoon, Sentret, Marill, Psyduck, Kirlia, Aron, Wormadam, Chesnaught, Litleo, Espurr, Drilbur, Patrat, Watchog, Claydol, Altaria with Volcanion joining him. Ash also went to to the wetlands and got Goodra back along with Florges, Floette, Aridos, Pinsir, Yanmega, Beedrill, Quagsire (Several), Lotad (several), Wooper (several), Carbink (Several), Seviper and Swanna. Ash also went and found the Zorua and Zoroark from Crown city.

Ash got reunited with Pidgeot, Lapras, Primeape, Squirtle, Goodra, Haunter, Greninja and Butterfree.

Ash had gone back to the Kanto region and built a home for himself and his pokemon. Ash had also gone back through every region and trained his pokemon to their limits. Ash had also captured many new pokemon including Eevee (4), Abra, Magnemite, Elekid, Magby, Electrode, Smoochum, Swinub, Sneasel, Geodude (Kanto and Alolan), Doduo, Happiny, Budew, Shellos (Blue), Beldum, Tyrogue, Anorith, Numel, Spinda, Skarmory, Stantler, Mantyke, Remoraid, Dratini (shiny), Whynaut, Onix, Spearow, Poliwag, Axew, Cubchoo, Druddigon, Deerling, Lilipup, Drowzee, Pawniard, Deino, Venepide, Blitzle, Audino, Lileep, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Cranidos, Sheildon, Combee, Murkrow, Misdreavus, Carvanhana, Feebas, Growlithe, Chinchou, Ledyba, Pineco, Kangskhan, Barboach, Mudkip, Fennekin, Chespin, Piplup, Shuckle, Dwebble, Miltank, Bagon, Lunatone, Solrock, Stantler, Delibird, Ralts, Makuhita, Shroomish, Comfey, Oranguru, Bounsweet, Pikipeck, Passimian, Mudbray, Mareep, Dewpider, Machop, Salandit, Staryu, Shellder, Minior, Crabwraler, Poplio, Turtonator, Cutifly, Ekans, Drampa, Duskull, Seedot, Shuppet, Poochyena (shiny), Meditie, Bellsprout, Goldeen, Petelil, Skrelp, Clauncher, Meinfoo, Woobat and Cleffa.

Ash then got all his pokemon evolved. Ash then decided to reveal himself to his old friends who betrayed him. Ash's pokemon were all in the main training area. Some of the Pokemon who were part of families or groups stayed as pets. Ash's Arcanine walked over to him. Arcanine was quite loyal due to Ash rescuing it as a Growlithe. Ash also got it to train enough to beat Erika's entire team solo.

Ash's Honchkrow flew down too. Honchkrow was rescued from Team Rocket. Ash also got Dratini and Electrode from this rescue too. Ash then got his entire team around himself. Ash had just taken in a Girafarig, Smergle and Eevee. Ash had got his Vaporeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Sylveon from his journey to care for the weak Eevee. Ash then got his Alakazam, Metagross, Miltank, Tauros and some others to help with Girafarig and Smergle got nervous Ash's Bulbasaur then went to help. Ash then told the Pokemon that these would be joining their family. Eevee whimpered when the other pokemon roared. Poor Eevee jumped back.

 **Timeskip 6months**

Ash had been training again for six months. The Eevee Ash had taken in was now a powerful Espeon. Ash's Blissey was in the hospital wing with Comfey, Audino and Floette. Florges went between the hospital wing and training area.

Ash's Espeon affectionatly rubbed against it's trainer who was tending 2 baby Wurmple and a sick Chingling. The new pokemon were very scared due to being abused before Ash saved them. So he naturally decided to let them train slowly.

The Wurmple and Chingling were taken to the hospital wing to rest.

Ash then went off to get supplies for himself and his pokemon. Pikachu, Espeon, Noctowl, Dragonite, Dusknoir and Rapidash. Ash then had Mewtwo teleport in when he had supplies and books. Ash had been reading fictional, historical, cooking books and other books in Pokemon care.

Ash purchased a lot of pokemon food. He buys in bulk as he is a champion of all regions he had a lot of money and also he could live off the intrest. Ash then saw 2 books one on mythical pokemon and one on mega evolutions. Ash purchased the books and took them to the checkout with his food.

Ash then saw a shameful display in the shop. A trainer was beating a Snubbull and Purrloin in the shop.

''I paid a fortune for you two now proove your worth.'' Ash heard the trainer said. Ash walked over and told the trainer to treat his pokemon with respect. The trainer snarled.

''Your a champion but these pokemon were bought from their regions. I paid hundreds off dollars for these. They should be perfect.'' The trainer spat back at Ash. The officers then informed the trainer that buying or selling Pokemon was Illegal.

The trainer was taken outside and told that they would loose their trainer liecense. Ash then walked outside to get Mewtwo to bring him and the pokemon home.

Mewtwo did just that soon Ash was back in his training base. All his Pokemon bar the sick new one's were training. The Wurmple were asleep while Chingling was sitting looking over the horrizon.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Ash said kneeling to Chingling. Chingling chimed and Ash's Mewtwo appeared.

''It wants too be strong but is unsure how.'' Mewtwo translated to Ash.

''Well let's get you training. Mewtwo you and Espeon help Chingling first.

Chingling went off with Mewtwo and the two found Espeon and began training instantly.

 **Timeskip again 4 months**

After Ash helped the 2 Wurmple and the Chingling they were fully evolved and Ash walked to Pallet town he had five pokeball's and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Misty, Brock, Cilian, Iris, Trip, Max, Paul and Dawn were sitting around the cerulean gym it was nearly five years since they betrayed Ash. So they had been training knowing Ash had been training hard.

When Iris noticed Ash she grabbed the pokeall for Dragonite. Ash had a cloak over his face and body.

''Well you have a pokeball is it a challenge?'' Ash asked disguising his voice.

''Yeah Dragonite let's show them a future dragon master.'' Iris said throwing a pokeball. Iris Dragonite appeared. It roared most people would be timid against this.

''Go.'' Ash said throwing his pokeball. Ash's Espeon appeared on the field opposite Dragonite.

''Dragonite flamethrower.'' Iris called out. Dragonite released a torrent of fire from it's mouth.

''Espeon psybeam.'' Ash said cooly. The psybeam and flamethrower collided.

''Good now agility into your iron-tail.'' Espeon sped around Dragonite and then slammed it with a glowing tail. Ash called a psychic to end the battle. Dragonite was down.

''Well done Espeon.'' Ash said removing the cloak. So all his former friends could see who he was. Ash finally had his revenge. Ash's old friends knew they had no chance of beating him now.


End file.
